Love Triangle and Disaster
by ihaveweirdfriends
Summary: Kagome mishears a conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo and from then on, she decides to travel with Sesshomaru for a while. What happens if Kouga finds out? Who will Kagome choose in the end Koga, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?
1. Kagome has ran away!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... Wah!!!! Leave me alone and go read the story! Wahh!!!**

**A/N : Just a small note before the story... This story is NOT the typical Sess/Kag fiction, where Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together and runs away and accidently finds Sesshomaru... The first chapter may seem like it, but there are many twists in the overall plot, so please read on! Thankies:)**

**_Love Triangle and Disaster Chapter One!_**

The moon was high and all you could hear was the crickets chirping their songs in the distance and the faint hooting of the owls. It was awfully late as Kagome lied against a tall oak tree and stared into the starry night. Tired as she was, the young girl still couldn't get any sleep. She stifle a quiet lawn, but as soon as her eyelids would snap shut, her mind would start to wonder about the unpleasant conversation she had overheard between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She couldn't take it anymore! The conversation had haunted her for the last three days.

**_FLASHBACK_**

'_She had climbed out of the portal (the well) wondering where everyone was. She glanced around, no one was there but, suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha standing at the edge of the meadow. But he wasn't alone, Kikyo was with him. _

_Kikyo had seen Kagome climbing out of the well, but Inuyasha had not since his back was to the well. Kikyo used this opportunity to try to hurt Kagome emotionally, but Kagome hadn't known this... _

"_Inuyasha, my dear, I have missed you considerably and I think about you constantly." Kikyo confided Inuyash a._

"..._I miss you, too. Things have been hard since you left me, with Naraku and all…" Replied Inuyasha warmly--- too warmly, Kagome thought._

"_Oh you brave thing, after you defeat Naraku, will you come back to me and get rid of that other girl, Kagome? I still really love you," cooed Kikyo._

"_I love you too, Kikyo--,"Inuyasha started, but by that time, Kagome had heard enough. She ran into the woods and as soon as she was far away from Inuyasha, the tears fled for hours, trying to relief her pain. Kagome had not known this but Sesshomaru had hid behind one of the trees, watching Kagome fall into her depression.. A few hours later, she washed up in a nearby river, trying to erase all marks and signs of her weeping. When she returned to to the Inuyasha and the others, no one could tell that she had been crying her eyes out a few minutes ago.'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

But, the more she thought about the conversation, the angrier she felt inside and the closer she was to tears. Inside, she felt like a volcano just blew off. She felt her eyes getting misty. She needed some fresh air to think and to control her tears. She needed to get away from Inuyasha.

"Darn that stupid Inuyasha! Why is he always doing this, chasing after that dumb Kikyo? What does she have that I don't?!?" thought Kagome as she gradually stood up, trying hard not to wake Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo. Moving as quietly as she could, she inched her way towards the beach, located at the end of the forest.

Kagome tried her best to slowly and cautiously, but in the dark, she couldn't see a thing! Not much of a surprise... I mean, you try walking in a dark desolated forest and missing every little obstacle. I really doubt you'll get too far. Anyhow, Kagome had took about ten careful steps, but as she loosened up a little, she accidently stepped on a small twig. _Crack!_ To Kagome, the sound seemed to ring throughout the forest. Desparately not wanting to see Inuyasha wake up, Kagome began sprinting away from their campsite.Her sprint was, indeed, quite fast. After all, she was the fastest girl in her school and anchor for every track and field meet..

Unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha _did_ hear the soft crack of the twig. Instantly, he opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness of the night. He was just in time to see Kagome disappearing behind some trees.

"Huh? What the fuck? Where the hell is she going at this time of day?!?" muttered Inuyasha half asleep. "She's gonna drive me crazy one of these days," he growled softly as he stood up stoically, making sure he didn't wake up the others.

Chasing after Kagome was a piece of cake for a half-demon like Inuyasha, but since he was still half asleep, so he couldn't run at normal speed. Obviously, Inuyasha didn't get too far as he had soon lost sight of Kagome after a few minutes in the dark forest. She was too far ahead. Inuyasha, being part demon, tried to sniff out Kagome scent. This wasn't too hard as Inuyasha ha remembered Kagome applying some blueberry-raspberry perfume in the morning. Within seconds, he located Kagome's scent and without delay , followed it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CT: Hello to all readers out there! This is my first IY story! I have a few other poems, check those out, too:)Please leave a review, no flames please.**

**Inuyasha: First question: er...why am i chasing after Kagome..???**

**Kagome: because you care about me and you're a good person**

**Inuyasha: WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC MORON ARE YOU?**

**Kagome: (gets angry) SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**

**Inuyasha:...OW...i think i just bit my tongue. OW...**

**CT: well, wasn't that entertaining :) I hope you all liked the first chapter even though it's a little short. Oh yeah and don't forget to leave a review! Wait, i think i said that already...Meh. Thnx. Ciao!**

**(everyone leaves stage...)**

**:P**

**:P**

**:P**

**:P**

**Inuyasha: hey! You people aren't gonna just leave me like this...are you?**


	2. Inuyasha's Feelings

**_Love Triangle and Disaster Chapter Two!_**

Inuyasha scampered quickly, following the Kagome's scent. Abruptly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't the only one in this part of the forest. There was someone else… A strong demonic aura covered the area. Inuyasha had been too sleepy and busy chasing after Kagome to notice it before. He sniffed around, trying to find the scent. Within seconds, he found the scent. He sniffed it cautiously…

"Grr… I know that stench anywhere…Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. The thought of Sesshomaru just made Inuyasha so angry! Sesshomaru was always the better one at, well, pretty much everything!

"Gr…he's probably torturing Kagome right this minute!" Inuyasha said aloud with rage. He swiftly traced Sesshomaru's 'stench', but what Inuyasha didn't know or was too ignorant to figure out that Sesshomaru's and Kagome's were in very different directions...

Naturally, by this time, Inuyasha was fully awake. I mean who wouldn't be after all that's happened? Now finally running at his full potential, he quickly followed the strong demonic scent.

However, as he was running, he caught sight of something...a soul collector-----Kikyo's soul collector... Suddenly, a ghostly figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees. It was a young girl. She had long black silky hair and wore a white and red kimono. It was Kikyo...

Inuyasha slowed down as at the sight of Kikyo.

"Well, Inuyasha, nice to see you again, " Kikyo said coolly.

"Er...hi Kikyo... it's great to see you to, but now's not the best time to talk ..." Inuyasha replied as he remembered that Kagome was still in danger.

"Why is that..? Where are you going to such a hurry?"

"Won't you come and sit own for a while? Kikyo asked as she stared coolly into Inuyasha's eyes.

Lost in the lust of Kikyo's eyes, Inuyasha nodded reluctantly and sat down with Kikyo under the moon. He talked with Kikyo for quite a while, even though his mind is telling him he needs to be doing something... Something important, but what was it? He talked with Kikyo for another fifteen minutes before he remembered what he was doing before Kikyo interrupted. It hit him like a brick(or like when Kagome says SIT).

"I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I have to go now. I need to rescue Kagome," Inuyasha said sternly.

"That other miko, that replicate of ME? Won't you rather sit and talk for a little while longer?" Cooed Kikyo, looking into Inuyasha's eyes once again.

But that time, Inuyasha was ready. He looked away from Kikyo and spoke sternly with frustration, "Stop playing games with me, Kikyo! I need to save Kagome!" And with that, he ran ahead, continuing to trace Sesshomaru's scent, leaving Kikyo with only her thoughts.

'I guess Inuyasha and I were never meant to be...' Kikyo thought sadly, 'even when Kagome's isn't here, Inuyasha thinks of her constantly, leaving no room in his heart for me...'

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was three days ago. Kikyo had seen Kagome climbing out of the well, but Inuyasha had not since his back was to the well. Kikyo had tried to hurt Kagome through Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha, my dear, I have missed you considerably and I think about you constantly." Kikyo confided Inuyasha._

"..._I miss you, too. Things have been hard since you left me, with Naraku and all…" Replied Inuyasha warmly, yet with an age of awkwardness._

"_Oh you brave thing, after you defeat Naraku, will you come back to me and get rid of that other girl, Kagome? I still really love you," Kikyo inquire, ignoring the little bit of edge in Inuyasha's voice._

"Well, _I love you too, Kikyo as a person. I will never forget you, but you should know that my true love is Kagome..." Inuyasha replied thoughtfully. Kikyo felt a twinge in her heart as tears collected in her eyes. She was glad that Kagome had already ran into the woods. She nodded softly and with that, she turned around and walked (or floated, i think ...) into the wood. __'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

As Inuyasha ran off in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent, he felt a little guilty about the way he had treated Kikyo. 'I'll make it up to her some other time. but right now, I need to protect Kagome.' Inuyasha thought assertively. Finally, he saw a little light in the near distance. 'That must Sesshomaru''s campsite,' Inuyasha muttered. Running faster than ever, he found the source of the light within a few seconds. 

He glanced around. There was a little girl, probably about 8 years old sound asleep. Jaken slept beside the fire, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found and neither was Kagome...

Sensing another demonic aura, Jaken woke up instantly. "How's there?" Yelled Jaken into the distance...

"Master Jaken, what's wrong?" Rin whimpered softly an she rubbed her eyes. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where is Kagome? Inuyasha growled loudly with impatience. "If one strand of her hair is out of place, you will all die!"

'Oh dear, Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's brother is here, but Sesshomaru is nowhere to be found!' thought Jaken, scared stiff. "oh Master Inuyasha! Oh , please spare us! We do not have the ...er... human you want! Please, oh please, spare us!" Jaken begged. " You can take her, if you want," Jaken whimpered, pushing Rin in front of him.

'Sesshomaru isn't here, and I can't trace Kagome's scent at all right now. They are probably telling the truth...but then, where would Kagome be?" Inuyasha wondered. "I have no use for any of you. But, if i don't find out that you knew where Kagome is or is hurting Kagome in any way, you will pay the price with your lives! You got it?" Inuyasha thundered.

* * *

_So, where is Kagome?...Hmmm, read the next chapter to find out!_

_CT: well, i hope everyone like this chapter;) Please leave a review:)_

_Inuyasha: OMG! do you know how tiring it is to run at night, especially having this scene redone twice???_

_CT: er... here, have a pixie stick._

_Inuyasha: (eats pixie stick) (eyes change shape and color) (fur sticks on end)_

_Sango: Uh-oh..._

_Miroku & Kagome: Well, this ain't gonna be good..._

_Inuyasha: MWAHEHEHEMAHAHAHAMEMEHAHAHA! (goes crazy, runs off)_

_CT: oops, sorry everyone! Bu-bai for now! remember to leave a review and no flames please!_

_(everyone chases after Inuyasha_)

(in the distance) Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT, boy!

**_THUMP._**

_Inuyasha: ow..._

_CT: (runs back) oh an the next chapter is called the **Mysterious Stranger**:) And the more reviews i get, the faster i will update it:) bi-bai! _


	3. Mysterious Stranger

**_Love Triangle and Disaster Chapter Three_**

Meanwhile, Kagome had found her way to the beach. It seemed very different in the darkness. She sat on the cold sand as she stared at the twinkling stars that shone brightly above her. She leaned back and tried to relax herself as she pondered on her future. 

"Well, let's face it, Inuyasha is obviously still 'goo goo gaga' over Kikyo. Everyone has somebody except me; Sango's with Miroku and once again, Inuyasha and Kikyo are a couple,' Kagome thought with a depressing sigh. 'Why am I such a loser?! Hmm… maybe I should go back to my time and get a real life. You know, the last time I was there, I believe Hojo was single…" Kagome thought with a little hope, but a part of her was still sad to leave Inuyasha. As Kagome continue to think, she didn't notice that once again, she was being watched. The mysterious figure slowly stepped out of the dark shadows, still watching Kagome… It was Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome. And as you all know, Sesshomaru hates humans. However, his hatred for humans had slowly softened after taking Rin under his wing.

The young girl reminded him much of Rin, but much older. Her hair was silky and black, her eyes with beautifully shaped almond eyes hazel eyes.

'There is definitely something special about this girl,' Sesshomaru thought in his head. 'The purity of her heart is beyond comprehension and she's so delicate. It's weird, I feel attracted to her, even though she is one of Inuyasha's associates... What's wrong with me? She's human. A weakness." Sesshoamru sighed.

Idly, Sesshomaru move closer and closer towards Kagome. Still caught up in her own little world, she failed to notice the demonic aura or the soft footsteps.

"Little girl-," Sesshomaru hesitantly began to speak to Kagome.

Kagome alertly spun around, hoping to find Inuyasha behind her. But instead, there stood a figure with long white hair, dressed mostly in white! "S-Sesshomar-ru!" She stammered dumbfoundedly trying her best to hide her fright.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Sesshomaru inquired as if the teenager had never interrupted him.

"Just staring up at the sky. I can't seem to sleep," Kagome replied reluctantly, shocked and somewhat fascinated by the fact that she wasn't all that scared. In fact, she actually felt a little bit secure and safe near Sesshomaru.

"The stars are all out tonight. It is quite celestial, I'd think? Would you mind if this Sesshomaru joins you?

"Er... not at all." _'Weirdly, that's the truth...' Kagome thought._

Sesshomaru took a seat beside Kagome. "I fully understand that this may not any of my matters, but what is it that will not allow you to sleep?"

"I really rather not talk about it," Kagome responded as she felt her eyes getting Misty.

"If that's what you want," Sesshomaru said as Kagome gave a small nod.

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence as they stared into the aggressive waves of the ocean.

"Young miko, I have not acknowledged your name yet. I am Sesshomaru, if you didn't know that already"

"I'm Kagome"

"Quite a lovely and interesting name, meaning woven bamboo pattern." Sesshomaru stated, causing Kagome to blush. "But I have a question for you, answer only if you wish, why are you not with Inuyasha?"

"Why should I? He obviously has no room in his heart for me," Kagome replied quietly as she began telling him the conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo... _'Why is it I'm finding it very easy to confide and talk to Sesshomaru, a total stranger and partial an enemy? Hm...well, unlike Inuyasha, he's quite a gentleman...' Kagome pondered._

"I am sorry for this, but maybe you'd like to travel with me for a while, that is, to help you get over Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru offered.

"With you?... Maybe, I'd would really like to take you up on that offer..." Kagome answered as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Golden almond-shaped eyes. This was a feature that Kagome couldn't tear away from. 'He's very handsome, in his own unique way.'

"you know what? I'll accept your offer. I will stay with you for a few days to cool down my anger before I confront Inuyasha and maybe, return to my own era."

"Well, let us not ponder any longer. The wind is getter harsher. Come with me back to camp." Sesshomaru advised as he began to stand.

Kagome followed him, but still couldn't help and stare at him. His beautiful features.. _'Whats wrong with me? I thought I loved Inuyasha... Could be possible that I'm developing stronger feelings for Sesshomaru, my enemy...? Nah, that's impossible...'_

They took a few steps, before Sesshomaru stopped. _'Inuyasha's coming,'_ he thought as he heard his footsteps moving closer and closer. Sesshomaru was right, during, the time Sesshomaru and Kagome had their little chat, Inuyasha was still scanning the forest for Kagome. He finally caught a whiff of Kagome's scent and found his way to the beach where Kagome an Sesshomaru stood.

"You have company, little miko," Sesshomaru said to Kagome as he stood up and began to leave. Sesshomaru took a few steps before, Inuyasha, right on cue, he came out of the woods and saw Sesshomaru with Kagome. Being Inuyasha, he assumed the worst...

"Sesshomaru!" His voice rang throughout the forest. Fortunately, still not loud enough to wake Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara up. "What the hell are you doing with Kagome, you bastard?! " Inuyasha commanded as he raised his tetsuiga.

..---------..

**CT**: well, i hoped everyone liked this chapter, a bit of a cliffy;) Thanks to all my reviewers,but if I do not get about 15 reviews, I will get the hint that not that many people like it, so i may discontinue this..  
.**Inuyasha**: Ya, peoples, hurry up and review. I look forward to be able to kill or hurt Sesshomaru in the next chapter!  
**Kagome**: CT ,may i see the script for the next chapter?  
**CT**: of course, here ya go.  
**Kagome**: Thanks! (reads and murmurs) sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit...

**Inuyasha**: _Thud Thud Thud Thud. Thud. Thud._ Ow!What the hell was that for?  
**Kagome**: Oh sorry, i was just reading my script for Chapter four...  
**Inuyasha**: Ouch, definitely not looking forward to that... Ouch  
**CT**: don't be such a party pooper, Inuyasha. Okay so, PLEASE review if you like this story so i know:) Thank you!


	4. The Encounter

**_Love Triangle and Disaster Chapter Four!_**

Still unperturbed, Sesshomaru turned around, placing a hand on sword. "Nothing of particular with the miko. What is it that you want, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha completely ignored what Sesshomaru had said as his brain, at the moment, was clouded with anger. "Damn you Sesshomaru, you liar! Get away from my girl!"

This pissed Kagome off. 'His girl?!' Kagome thought anger. Her eyes were now like a reflection of a forest fire. "SIT, INUYASHA!" She hollered as Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru. _THUMP._ Kagome was not finished, she took a deep breath and continued with her rampage. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" This was followed by a series of thumps...

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"What the hell was that for, wench? A little gratitude would be appreciated here!" Inuyasha retorted with confusion, anger and annoyance.

"First of all, I am not YOUR girl. I am a person, a human being! Not an item! Another thing, I have been travelling with you for quite a while now, I would think that you remembered my name at least! It's Ka-Go-me! No wench, not girl! And another thing, you're one to talk about appreciation! You know nothing about that! Now, I need some peace! GO! And this is just to make sure you got everything through that thick skull of yours! SIT!"

_THUMP_. By now, Inuyasha's face was covered with dirt and sand. "What's gotten into you, wench?" Inuyasha said as he spat out the clods of dirt.

"Sit!"

_THUMP._

You still haven't got it have you, it's KA-GO-ME! and i said TO GO, INUYASHA! NOW!" Screamed Kagome as her finger pointed in the direction where Inuyasha came from. Muttering some cursing words, he reluctantly disappeared into the woods.

Throughout the entire time, Sesshomaru stared at the verbal battle between the miko and Inuyasha, his hand still grasping onto his sword.

"Sorry Sesshomaru . What were you saying?" Kagome stated calmly as if nothing had happened.

Still dazed, though he didn't show it, Sesshomaru replied in his normal, cold voice, "I have said nothing. I will leave you alone with your thoughts."

"Wait Sesshomaru!" Kagome called as she ran up to him. "If you still don't mind the company, i would still like to travel with you for a while. I would prefer to avoid Inuyasha for now..." She actually felt somewhat secure and safe around Sesshomaru.

Feeling a little surprised, he paused for a second to think. He looked at Kagome's face. There stood Kagome, making a cute puppy face. Sesshomaru chuckled softly. 'The girl is quite amusing. Maybe I will keep her around for a while.' His mind was quite content, but his face still showed no sign whatsoever as he replied, "do as you wish."

"Yeah! Thanks Sesshy! I promise I won't be a bother!" Kagome practically shouted with joy.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his newfound nickname, but said no more as he led Kagome away from the beach and towards his campsite.

**...----()----...**

Inuyasha ran through the forest, feeling somewhat hurt. After Kagome had instructed him to leave! Of all things! After deciding to obey Kagome for once, he had turned around and pretended to head back. But after a few steps and out of their sight, Inuyasha hid behind a few trees and eavesdropped on the rest of Kagome's and Sesshomaru's conversation.

'I can't believe Kagome is going to go with Sesshomaru and leave us. Of all people! Sesshomaru!' Inuyasha thought in frustration. 'She'll come back... You know, I bet she won't last even one day with Lord Ice Butt!' Inuyasha thought as he approached the gang. They were still asleep. 'No use of waking them up,' Inuyasha thought logically. 'And by morning, Kagome will be back.'

As he reached the gang, he slowly sat down. Soon his eyelids had shut tight and within minutes, he dozed off, feeling confident that Kagome will return by morning.

**...----()----...**

Kagome, on the other hand, began to feel sleepy as she trenched through the dark forest. She began to feel quite tired, but didn't want to bother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had noticed that Kagome's pace had slowed down considerable. Not knowing what to do at first, he decided to slow down too, to accompany Kagome's speed. They walked on, silently for another three minutes before Kagome's eyes began to droop...

"Ahh!" Kagome yelped as she tripped over a rock and fell face flat into the ground.

At the sound of the yelp, Sesshomaru turned around abruptly to see Kagome's on the ground. "Little miko, what is on the ground that you really need to inspect that closely of?" Sesshomaru stated plaintively.

'How rude! Maybe travelling with him wasn't the best idea...' Kagome thought, but as she opened her mouth to retort in her defense, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up in his arms, bridal style. Surprised, Kagome kept silent as she felt a sudden change of speed as Sesshomaru began to run.

Continuing at that pace, it only took four more minutes before Sesshomaru and Kagome reached Sesshomaru's campsite. Jaken and Rin remained asleep as they had fell right back to sleep after their little disturbance.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and his mind began to race with puzzlement. 'Inuyasha has been here...' Sesshomaru thought, but decided to remain silent and question Jaken in the morning. He slowly let down Kagome from his arms and quietly stated (even quieter than a whisper), "we don't do much for comfort. Find a place to sleep for now."

Kagome responded with a small nod. She turned away from Sesshomaru and sat down under a tree.As soon as she sat down, her eyelids began to close once again. Following Kagome, Sesshomaru decided to seat himself beside the miko and the two of them, within minutes, fell into a deep slumber...

**...----()----...**

**CT**: Hi all! This is the newest chapter for Love Triangle and Disaster. I'm disappointed at the number of reviews for the third chapter. I have about 300 hits, but only there were only eleven reviews... I hope more reviews will be submitted for this chapter or else i may discontinue it for real this tie...  
**Kagome**: Please submit more reviews! I finally get to be with the hotter brother!  
**CT**: Yes, review for the sake of our poor Kagome here. Lolz.


	5. Play with Rin!

_**Love Triangle and Disaster Chapter Five**_

The morning sun shone through the forest, waking up all those who inhabited it. Now, he forest was filled with playful chirps of birds and the squeaks of many animals.

Inuyasha was woken up by the sudden nudges of Miroku. He moaned with frustration and rubbed his eyes before standing up to greet Miroku. "What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled, partially awake now.

"Where's Kagome?!" Miroku exclaimed, looking sharply at Inuyasha. Sango wasn't far behind him. "Wasn't she here when we went to sleep...?"

"Hmmm...? Oh yeah... um... Kagome's went ... uhhh... back to her own era last night. Said something about...um... being homesick..." Inuyasha lied, hoping that Miroku and Sango interpreted the hesitation for sleepiness, though he doubt it.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha awkwardly and decided to leave the subject alone for now...

"Well, let's get going!" Inuyasha stated, deciding to break the silence.

"Go where..?" Sango inquired. 'Usually when Kagome leaves, we relax for a while'.

"Get on with our travels and track down Naraku, " Inuyasha replied, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-but, we can't leave without Kagome!" Miroku yelped still feeling confused.

"That wench won't be back for a while, probably..." Inuyasha grumbled coldly, "now, let's get going!"

Still quite hesitant, the two travellers picked up their belonging and was ready to leave.

"Kirara!" Sango summoned her furry companion. Understanding her gestures, the little pet started to transform. Within a few seconds, Kirara had transformed from a cute little kitten to a vicious-looking animal with blood-coated fangs. 'Hop on Miroku and you too, Inuyasha."

Both accepted the offer graciously. Miroku climbed up onto Kirara and sat behind Sango while Inuyasha chose a seat behind Miroku. As soon as Kirara began to fly, Miroku's eyes shifted and began to look at Sango's bottom. It was hard for Miroku to resist the temptation. 'My hands are yearning for the touch of her gentle ass.' the pervert thought. He tried hard to shake the feeling away, but it just seemed impossible! Moments after, Miroku lost control and his hand as it soon began to wonder... He was just about to grope Sango before another hand shot out. The hand belonged to none other than Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot him an evil glare before releasing Miroku's wrist. Miroku's wrist was now cherry red, showing the areas where Inuyasha's fingers once has been.

**...-----()-----...**

Meanwhile, Kagome was just about to wake up as well. She opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was a yawn. A very small yawn, but yet Jaken still sensed this yawn. The little toad opened up his eyes and glanced around.

'Rin is sleeping and Sesshomaru's right there, next to this girl, all seems to be normal---- WAIT WHAT? Where did that girl come from?' Jaken pondered groggily. 'She looks quite familiar... wait! That's Inuyasha's little companion. Why the hell is she here?! I really doubt the Lord brought her here...'

Standing up abruptly, he grabbed his staff and started yelling at the top of his lungs, " LORD SESSHOMARU!!!' This woke up both Sesshomaru and Rin.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru grumbled irritatedly.

'Why have the Lord not realized the girl...' Jaken wondered. Opening his mouth to respond the Lord, he was interrupted by none other than the hyper Rin. "Kagome! Hi! Why are you here?!" Rin chirped as she skipped over to where Kagome sat.

"She'll be staying with us temporarily," Sesshomaru answered, taking a quick glance at Rin and Kagome. Rin nodded, not really caring about the answer. She was only happy that Kagome was here to play with her.

"Yay Kagome! Let's go play!" Rin shouted as she dragged the half-asleep Kagome away. "Let's play tag!" Rin suggested eagerly.

"Alright, " Kagome responded, half groaning, but trying hard to force a smile. Rin didn't notice this. " You're IT!" Rin chirped as she ran away from Kagome happily.

"Here I come!" replied Kagome as she ran after the hyper child.

Sesshomaru was sitting under the tall tree, watching the two girls play. ' I don't know what I was thinking, letting that girl tag along. She'll probably be slowing us down more... What exactly made me invite this little girl anyhow...? '

An hour later, Rin and Kagome were exhausted! They collapsed on the ground, laughing hard. They had played a series of games, including Tag, Hopscotch, Charades and a lot of other games they made up.

"Now that you had your fun, I believe Lord Sesshomaru wants to start moving along," Jaken declared coldly.

Rin replied with a nod as she answered sweetly, " yes Master Jaken." Turning back to Kagome, "Let's go! C'mon!" Pulling her arm, Kagome reluctantly stood up and jogged to keep with little Rin.

**...----()----...**

**CT:** Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't the best, my sister was annoying the heck out of me when i was writing this...  
**Inuyasha:** no, I doubt it. You just have no writing talent.  
**CT:** you know, for my next chapter, I'm thinking of this: Inuyasha is wearing a pink frilly dress and decides to have become gay. Also, MJ ( figure out the initials yourself :P) will be jumping on top of you. So, what were you saying about my writing skills...?  
**Inuyasha:** You have a gift of writing!  
**Kagome:** Pure genius CT!  
**CT:** All in a days work or Vicky's work..., but that's besides the point... :)


	6. A Shard

**_Love Triangle and Disaster Chapter Three_**

"Hurry up, lowly humans!" Jaken yelled as he shook as staff at them, " I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru puts up with them, " the toad muttered.

"Excuse me? ...lowly human?!! Every 'lowly human' has a name, if you haven't noticed, dumb toad! And this one happens to be called Ka-Go-Me! Remember that!"

Jaken was taken aback by the comeback, but quickly regained his posture. "Look who you're speaking to, stupid human!"

"The name is Ka-go-me! Get it through your thick head!" Kagome screeched as she stomped over to Jaken. She raised her foot back and drew it forward with much force, thus sending Jaken into the air.

_Ooof!_

Jaken's little flying session had ended with an '_oof'_ when the little demon crashed into the tree with his backing against the trunk. Slowly, the demon slid down the trunk and landed on his bottom.

"Ow...my back.." Jaken grumbled groggily as he pushed himself up with all the strength he could muster. "Argh! If you dare to that again, human, you will feel the wrath of my staff! "

Before Kagome could retort anything, Sesshomaru stepped in, "Alright. Enough Jaken. Let us get moving."

"Yeah, come on, Lady Kagome! Let's follow Sesshomaru!" Little Rin chirped as she grabbed Kagome's hand and began to run after Lord Sesshomaru, leaving Jaken to handle Ah-Un. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she jogged alongside Rin.

As the two girls skipped playfully after Lord Sesshomaru, they could hear behind them, in the near distance, the grunting of Ah-Un and the frustrated yells of Jaken. Kagome silently giggled as she glanced back. Behind them was Ah-Un swaying both heads violently, leaving Jaken dangling by the leash/rope.

**... ----()---- ...**

Miroku sat silently on Kirara as he focused on Sango, who was sitting in front of him. _'She's so beautiful. ...Especially her tush, "_ Miroku thought pervertedly and before he knew it, his hand began moving toward his favourite spot. ..._GROPE_...

Sango's eye twitched as she felt something warm touch her bottom. She turned around abruptly and raised her hand...

**_SLAP!_**

"Pervert!" Sango yelled at Miroku, who was now tracing the imprint on his face with his index and middle fingers with a perverted and hurt look.

"When will he ever learn?" Shippo muttered. (Shippo is sitting on Kirara's shoulders).

"My dear Sango! It is not my fault this time. There was a mosquito on your tush!' Miroku explained.

"Um-hmm... right... And there was a fly on your face, Miroku." Sango sighed and rolled her eyes at Miroku's pathetic excuse.

_'Wait, was that her actual reason for slapping...?'_ Miroku wondered as his hand continued to trace Sango's imprint. _'Whatever the reason was, the slap was still worth it.'_

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

SLAP! (guess who that came from)

"Sango, why do you abuse me so?" Miroku asked in an innocent voice.

"Learn to keep your hands to yourself, monk." Sango yelled at Miroku without even turning around to face the red-faced monk.

Miroku gave out a sign of defeat as he rubbed his cheek. That was the seventh time this morning and his face was starting to feel numb. And the harsh wind was definitely not helping the matter at all. "Inuyasha, exactly where are we going?" Miroku inquired irritatedly.

"To find Naraku, what else monk?" Inuyasha answered as if it was the obvious question ever asked.

"But Inuyasha! Kagome isn't here!" Sango reminded Inuyasha.

"Who needs that her? Stupid wench. We'll can find Naraku on your own!" Inuyasha retorted angrily.

_'What with Inuyasha today?'_ "But Inuyasha, Kagome is only one of us that can sense the jewel shards!" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha remained silent this time and refused to look back at them, although Miroku, Sango and Shippo both knew he was thinking hard because his running pace had slowed dramatically.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku suddenly yelled, snapping the hanyou back to reality, "I sense a demonic aura close by!" Hearing that, Kirara let out a hiss and stopped in mid-air.

Inuyasha had sensed this, too. Inuyasha skidded in his tracks, but a deep rumbled in the ground caused the hanyou to lose balance. Inuyasha leaped and settled on a branch in a nearby tree. The disturbance in the ground became more violent.

Suddenly, the earth stopped shaking for a second, but before anyone could react, rocks and pebbles in the earth flew out abruptly. The flying rocks had stopped and the cloud of dirt was clearing up, only to reveal a large centipede youkai.

_'Weakling,'_ Inuyasha though with a scoff. He pulled out his Tessaiga and jumped from the branch, ready to strike the weak youkai.

Out of nowhere, the centipede youkai turned its head and opened its mouth. A white ray flew toward Inuyasha. Astounded by the assault, Inuyasha failed to react quickly. The spit of venom, missed by a few centimeters, thus hitting the Tessaiga. The venom on the Tessaiga burned slightly before the poison disintegrated an the Tessaiga transformed back to its useless state. In turn, the centipede chuckled with dark amusement as the Tessaiga shrank.

'Damn you!" Inuyasha bellowed. He felt rage flare up as he slipped the Tessaiga back into its sheath.

"Hiraikotsu!" He heard Sango yell as a large boomerang was released and shot at the demon. As though the Hiraikotsu had hit the youkai squarely, yet the only result was a small scar. _'The demon is stronger than we may have thought,'_ Sango sighed mentally before catching her Hiraikotsu.

''Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!'' Inuyasha cried out as he charged at the centipede youkai as Shippo unleashed his fox fire. The damage was more intense than the previous assault, thus a shrill cry of pain emerged from the centipede. Hit after hit, but nothing seemed to kill the damn demon.

Miroku studied the demon with anxiety. _'How is it able to live all those attacks,'_ he wondered. _'Wait, I feel an energy surge from the centipede... Wait, it seems to occur every time it is hit... ' _Miroku took a few steps back as Inuyasha and Sango fought on, occasionally accompanied by a small attack from Shippo. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate._ 'Yes, i could feel it. It's as if it can revive a bit every hit. Could it be the a jewel shard...?'_

**...----()----...**

**A/N small cliffy :P**

**Nah, I'm gonna be nice and continue. XD**

**...----()----...**

Miroku opened his eyes and decided to tell Inuyasha and Sango of his suspicions."Sango! Inuyasha!" He yelled.

"What is it, monk?" Inuyasha asked irritatedly, his attention still focused at the task at hand.

"Every time you strike, the demon seems to acquire some type of energy surge," Miroku began explaining, "I'm not too sure, but what I suspect is that the demon may carry a jewel shard."

"Where is it? Can you see? "

"No Inuyasha. I'm not exactly sure if my suspicions are accurate."

"Let's just assume it is, " Sango stated from behind Inuyasha. With a small, almost undetectable, Inuyasha charged at the demon again. **Iron weaver soul stealer! **But this time, when Inuyasha's hand made contact with the demon, he dug his hand into the youkai's flesh and pulled it out. The youkai screamed with rage, but remained still as if it was unable to move.

"Damn, no jewel shards, " Inuyasha muttered with a grunt before throwing the piece of flesh onto the ground. He repeated the cycle. Another screamed emitted from the demon and another handful of flesh. Soon the scent of much blood had filled Inuyasha's nose. The smell was utterly putrid. Inuyasha tried to neglect it and continued his 'battle cycle'. On and on he stroked, but, still no jewel shards. Finally, at Inuyasha twentieth try, he felt something different as he dug his claws into the flesh of Inuyasha... He pulled it out abruptly and in his hand along with a mount of flesh was, nonetheless, a jewel shard.

**-----:::::(i):::::----**

**A/N:** So what do you people think about this chapter? I, for some weird reason, like it. But I need your opinions, so review me please. The more reviews the faster I will update :P.

**Inuyasha:** Oh yeah, thanks alot, CT. Now I'm all covered in blood. Ugh.  
**Kagome**: You're welcome!  
**Inuyasha:** huh..?  
**Kagome**: Man, you're slow. I helped CT with the script for this chapter. Ha!  
**Inuyasha**: WENCH!  
**Kagome:** SIT!  
_THUMP  
_**CT:** Well... um.. Happy New Yearz, peoplez! And please rememeber to review!


End file.
